


Alice to Wonderland

by HR_Hext



Category: Alice in Wonderland - Fandom
Genre: Asylum, Escape, Prison, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HR_Hext/pseuds/HR_Hext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Alice's escape from the Mental Hospital back to Wonderland...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Froste's Centre for the Mental Defective

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a beginning. Please leave Kudo's and Reviews. They really help y'know.

“Come on Ms. Kingsley, you have to talk about your experiences; it’s the best way to figure out what’s wrong with you.” Alice Kingsley was laying on the couch. Her psychiatrist, Dr. Martel, was talking to her, trying to get her to share her dreams with the world. Alice had been in the Froste’s Centre for the Mental Defective for 5 years, ever since her interrupted wedding day. 5 years people have tried to get into her mind, but to no success.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         “you’re not going to talk to me, are you?” Alice turned away from her doctor. “That’s a pity. Back to your room it is.”                                                                                                                                                     Alice walked throught the long grey hallway that led to her room.  This was her world. Her room, the hallway and Martel’s office. That’s everything she saw lately. Alice caught some glimpses of the nametags on the doors leading to hers. Dorothy Gale, Emma Swan, Maxine Caulfield. The hallway seemed to go on forever. Just the grey wall, the grey doors, this grey reality. It was enough to drive anyone insane – if they weren’t already. After what seemed like eternity, they reached her room. Alice went in and sat on her bed.                                                                                                                                                                   Her  room wasn’t much. There was a bed, a desk with paper and pencils, and a window with iron bars. There were prisons with better rooms than hers. As she laid down, she overheard to men talking in the hallway. “Still no progression?”  the voice was soft and soothing, almost inhuman.                                                                                                                                                                                                                   “I’m afraid so,” Alice recognized this voice, it was Dr. Martel’s                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           “Walk me through her file, please.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             “She claims to have travelled to another world, through a rabbit hole. It’s a world filled with ridiculous creatures. There’s a talking rabbit, a hookah-smoking worm, and a grinning cat” “I see. I’ll see what I can do. I will see her tomorrow at noon. Good day to you. Adieu.”                                                                                                                                                                                                         “Good day to you too, Mr. Carroll” Alice heard the soothing man, Mr. Carroll, walk away while Martel entered the cell of the patient opposite of her. He heard him started about something like an Enchanted Forest when her attention was pulled away.  In her window, there was a cat. It was a regular cat, a little too fat maybe. There was one thing off; it seemed to be grinning. It looked Alice right in the eyes and with what Alice caught as a wink, he left. Scared and surprised she sat down on her bed. She had seen this cat before. She had seen him in her dreams. With those thoughts in her head, she was blasted against the door as the wall behind her was blown to pieces…

                               


	2. Addison Hext and Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice meets her rescuers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2, enjoy  
> please leave kudo's and review, they still help.

“Boss, boss. She’s awake!” Alice woke up with a terrible headache. When she opened her eyes, she saw she was in some sort of old manor. Everything looked really expensive, but also like no one had been taken care of it for years. She was in the living room. There was a painting of a serious-looking man next to an unusally large mirror. In the lounge chair opposite of her, there was a man. He was dressed like someone form the higher class, with a heavy long coat and a top hat. His skin was peculiarly pale. “Wonderful,” the man stood up from his chair, “Good morning, Alice. I believe we have some explaining to do. My name is,” he paused, like he forgot his own name, “Addison Hext. This here is Lincoln Clocke.” He pointed at a small man in the corner. He was almost bald, with some plucks of white hair still on his head. He had a very nervous expression on his face, and he reminded Alice somewhat of a rabbit. He was dressed equally rich as Addison Hext. “Oh, and this is our cat, Chester” Alice was shocked when she looked at the cat. It was the same cat she saw before her cell blew up. He still seemed to be grinning. “We are the ones responsible for your escape. Currently we are borrowing this nice estate, between us, I do not know the actual owner,” he started to giggle a bit, “apparently the law can’t appreciated a little commotion now and then, so we are, well, wanted men now. Now how do we get this thing to work?” He said that last thing more to himself than to Alice. He turned to the mirror and started to observe it very closely. Alice got up and started exploring their current hideout. It seemed like the owner had left in a hurry. The teacups were still on the table, filled with cold tea. The dust told that the owners had left long ago. Most things were covered up in such a layer of dust that it left steady footprints. In fact, there were footprints in the dust. Alice was convinced that they must be Addison Hext’s, but still she followed them. They led her throught the entire house, until a heavy wooden door blocked the route. The door was locked. Actually, there wasn’t a lock at all. It was a big wooden rectangle in the wall. There was no mistake. The footprints definitely came in and out of this room. “Zounderkite!” Alice heard Addison Hext scream from the living room accompanied by the sound of breaking glass . When she rushed into the room, she saw him standing with the mirror she noticed before. The difference is that the glass was shattered and spread all over the room. “Message the queen that our arrival is a little delayed,” Hext told the small man, Clocke. At the moment he hit the painting in his frustration, all hell broke loose in the hall. Alice heard a group of men talking and walking in. “This is the police, everybody get on the floor with your hands on your head.” Men with revolvers stormed into the room and aimed their weapons at Alice and Hext. Their leader shouted to someone outside of their room. “Tell him we found the terrorists!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still can't figure out how to make this look good!


	3. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hext and Clocke get interrogated while Alice has a nice chat with Chester

“Would you please state your name and means of existence for the records.” Addison Hext was sitting in the interrogation room. Across him officer Marlow, the man who took the lead in their arrest.  
“‘ What’s in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would still smell as sweet,’” Hext answered, sitting stiffly upright in his chair.”  
“Do you confirm that you are Addison Hext and you make a living with the crafting of headwear?”  
“‘We know what we are, but not what we may be.””  
“Are you known with the person that goes by the name of Alice Kingsleigh?”  
“‘Dispute not with her: she is lunatic.’” Marlow walked out of the room, hitting his hand against the door on his way out. Outside of the chamber, another officer was watching the conversation going down.  
“The man is mad; he refuses to speak normally .”  
“It appears he chooses to speak in quotes from Shakespearian works,” the other officer answered with a laugh. He watched the interrogated sitting in his room. He didn’t seem to care about anything that was happening. He didn’t even seem to be completely in the room. His eyes were staring into the distance, and his mouth seemed to be moving. It looked like he was mouthing words.  
“Let me try again,” said Marlow as he re-entered the interrogation room.  
“Let’s be serious, Hext.” Marlow said down with Hext, another attempt at interrogating him.  
“Alright, let’s.” Marlow looked up with surprise. Hext’s voice had gone from high and light to a low Scottish whisper. His eyes had lost their glaze and were two black dots.  
“I’ve got a question for you, officer. Why is a raven like a writing desk?”  
“I’m afraid I can’t say.”  
“Neither can I, I believe it had something to do with the letter ‘M’. I’ll tell the queen about you. Oh yes, she’ll love you. Be careful, though. She is known for getting into people’s heads.”  
Hext eyes rolled back in his head and returned to their normal glaze. He fell back into his chair, his arms dangling side his body. At first he just seemed to be mentally absent, now he didn’t even seem to be conscious. At the side of mouth, little clouds of saliva appearing.  
“Someone get a doctor in here!”  

“Good afternoon, Mr. Clocke,” Officer Payne was sitting in a room with Lincoln Clocke. They were just starting their interrogation, having no idea of the events in the other room. Clocke was shivering in his chair. He was constantly looking around him, as if he expected someone to jump from the wall to get him. He was constantly checking his broken pocket watch. “I have got some questions regarding the incident at the hospital yesterday.” “Yes, yes, terrible thing, true pity.” “Do you have any clue as to who the possible perpetrators might be.” “No clue, no idea, never heard of them.” “Are you completely sure about that answer” Clocke started getting shaking even more than before and it looked like he was about to faint when the door of their room opened. A man in uniform with a moustache peeked his head through the door. “Payne, need you. The guy in 65 is going has completely lost his marbles.” Officer Payne stood up and with a final ‘Stay’ he left the room, leaving Clocke all alone. Alice was sitting in her cell, alone. The police considered her mad; they didn’t think her a suspect. They had written her off as confused and maybe even insane. So she was left alone, while they interrogated her rescuers. She jumped up with surprise as Chester the Cat was suddenly sitting next to her. It turned his head to her and to Alice’s surprise he began speaking. “Good morning, Alice.” The cat had a deep voice that sounded remarkably human for a cat. Alice was out of breath, sitting in the corner. “I’m going mad” “You were mad long before today. It’s not a bad thing to be a little odd. I’m mad, Hatter’s mad, we’re all mad. It was Hatter’s – Hext,” he added as he saw Alice’s confusion, “It was his idea to keep you in the dark. He thought you might have forgotten, you might not believe anymore. I fear he is right in that.” Alice slowly got up and caught her breath, “Might not believe in what?” “Wonderland” Alice laughed at the Cat, “Wonderland? You must be insane. There is no such thing as a ‘Wonderland’” “Doesn’t matter. Now listen to me: when the door opens, you’re going to make your way, as fast as you can, to the Botanical Gardens where you will meet a man named Castor H. Sapienti. Am I clear?” Alice nodded, confused by the Cat’s orders. There was a click in the door and it opened. Alice walked out and checked the hallway for policemen. When she looked back to her cell before leaving, she saw the Cat slowly dissolving into thin air until he was just a pair of eyes with a mouth “Good luck, Alice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter; I wanted to set up their seperate archs  
> ...And we suddenly choose to ignore editing :(  
> Leave Kudo's and maybe you'll get a cookie ;)

**Author's Note:**

> ARG! I just can't have the text look the way I want it too. Sorry, just had to share frustrations :)


End file.
